koffandomcom_es-20200214-history
Athena Asamiya
Japón |Altura = 163 cm |Peso = 49 kg |Tipo-de-sangre = B |Familiares/Relaciones = Princesa Athena (ancestro) |Ocupación = Cantante Pop, estudiante |Gustos = Juego de té de Peter Rabbit, cartas de fans |Odios = Saltamontes |Hobbies = Crear páginas de internet, compra por catálogo, adivinación |Comida = Pasteles de arroz en forma de hoja de Maple, Daifuku de fresa, churros |Deportes = Lacrosse |Habilidad-especial = Cantar |Musica = J-Pop |Medidas = 83 cm, 57 cm, 82 cm |Estilo-de-pelea = Poderes Psíquicos + Artes marciales Chinas }} Athena Asamiya (麻宮アテナ, Asamiya Atina) es un personaje del antiguo título de SNK Psycho Soldier y una descendiente de la Princesa Athena del juego Athena. Ella aparece más tarde en The King of Fighters. También tuvo su propio juego RPG Athena: Awakening from the Ordinary Life en 1999 lanzado únicamente en Japón para la PlayStation. Se caracteriza por los frecuentes cambios de vestuario y peinado en cada título de KOF. Athena fue un personaje bastante anticipado para el lanzamiento de The King of Fighters y los desarrolladores relatan que están constantemente trabajando y puliéndola en cada entrega. Su sobrenombre oficial es The Psychic-Powered Idol (El Ídolo con Poderes Psíquicos). En la encuesta de popularidad del sitio Neo Geo Freak, fue votado como el personaje favorito N° 10 con un total de 1,020 votos. __TOC__ Historia Athena es una colegiala moderna de Japón. Ella hizo equipo con su amigo, Sie Kensou, para pelear en nombre de la justicia. En Psycho Soldiers, ella era uno de los "héroes de la luz" que defendieron al mundo de las fuerzas de Shiguma. Sus poderes psíquicos se creen que son transmigrados hacia ella más que por herencia familiar. Como tal, ella es referida ciertas veces como la reencarnación de la Princesa o Diosa Athena. Saga de Orochi En The King of Fighters, ella es aprendíz del maestro de Kenpo de Kensou, Chin Gentsai. Ha pasado la thumb|188px|Athena y sus apariciones en KOFmayoría de su vida recluida en las montañas de China entrenando. Su equipo participa en los torneos como una forma de entrenamiento y para salvar a la gente de aparentes amenazas. Otras veces, ingresan para destrozar fuerzas malignas. En el torneo de 1996, Chin parecía perturbado por la energía que percibía y no quería involucrar a sus estudiantes. Sin embargo, lo sorprendieron tras redoblar su entusiasmo por el evento e ingresaron. Su éxito en el torneo es mostrado más adelante en los siguentes años donde recibieron infinidad de cartas de fanáticos. Athena en particular tuvo un impulso enorme en popularidad. Sin embargo, Chin rechaza las propuestas de entrar al torneo pues no quiere que sus estudiantes olviden el propósito de su entrenamiento. Determinada a hacerle cambiar de parecer, Athena le dió una carta de Kaoru Watabe. El contenido de la carta le ayuda con sus argumentos de que su publicidad mueve a la gente a ser mejores, que es en esencia, otra forma de salvar a la humanidad. Convencido de que sus estudiantes estan mejorando, les permite entrar una vez más, siendo este torneo el primero y único donde Athena llega a la final, aunque es vencida por Kyo. Tras el torneo KOF '97, el equipo Psycho Soldiers conocen a Kaoru, que viaja ahora con ellos y es incluso un Striker en KOF 2000. Saga de NESTS Por este tiempo, Athena se vuelve una famosa estrella pop que asciende en las encuestas con sus conciertos. Ella le da la bienvenida a un nuevo integrante, Bao, cálidamente y espera que él de lo mejor de si. Adicionalmente, se vuelve más consciente y preocupada por Kensou cuando este pierde sus poderes, ella permanece optimista con él, diciendo que sus poderes pueden restaurarse. El trasfondo de su equipo en The King of Fighters 2000 revela que el equipo se encontraba en la base de NESTS durante su colapso en las finales. Durante ese momento, Athena quedó atrapada bajo los escombros y se desmaya. Pese a que no tiene memoria del incidente, Kensou la salvó gracias a una energía latente dentro de él. Desde entonces, Bao sufrió de una extraña fatiga y posteriormente enfermedad. Esta energía es más tarde revelada como "El Espíritu del Dragón". A pesar de que ella tiene dudas acerca de los extraños métodos de su maestro, ella decide unirse a los torneos de esta saga para ayuda a Bao y a Kensou con su problema. Saga de Ash los Psycho Soldiers no entraron al torneo de KOF 2003 pues Kensou y Bao se fueron en un viaje de entrenamiento durante un año entero con su maestro Chin para que pudieran dominar al desconfiable "Espíritu del Dragón". No queriendo perderse el torneo, Athena unió fuerzas con Hinako Shijou y Malin para formar el equipo High School Girls, una extraña, pero en cierta forma exitosa y fuerte formación. Para KOF XI, Athena se reune con Kensou tras su año de entrenamiento, y Momoko, una de las fanáticas de Athena con también poderes psíquicos, la cual practica Capoeira. A pesar que Athena ni alguno de los Psycho Soldiers tienen un rol mayor durante los torneos de KOF 2003 hasta KOF XI, parece que ella está destinada a enfrentar junto a Kensou y Bao al poderoso Ron y sus secuaces, que intentan robar el Espíritu del Dragón. Personalidad Athena es bastante extrovertida, sermoneadora, y amigable. Ella es una chica felíz con virtudes y valores morales bien definidos. Atesora a sus fans y da lo mejor de sí para luchar por ellos. Por otro lado, puede ser un poco llorona y en ciertos casos demasiado asustada para pelear, aunque en las últimas iteraciones de la saga se le presenta mucho más valiente. Frecuentemente le reclama a Kensou por flojear durante el entrenamiento. Ella esta más que consciente de su enamoramiento por ella pero usualmente elige ignorar sus intentos pues al parecer le averguenza. Otros medios de la serie, como los drama CDs y mangas como el KOF:Kyo, implican que Athena esta enamorada de Kyo, aunque guarda esos sentimientos debido a que este tiene como novia a Yuki, quien es amiga de Athena. Poderes *'Lectura Mental:' Athena puede leer los pensamientos de otras personas. *'Telepatía:' Athena puede proyectar pensamientos hacia otras personas. *'Telekinesis/Psychokinesis:' Athena puede mover objetos con sólo quererlo. *'Proyectil Psíquico:' Athena puede disparar una esfera de poder psíquico. *'Espada Psíquica:' Athena puede materializar una espada con sus poderes. *'Barrera Psíquica:' En su juego, Athena puede rodear su cuerpo con un escudo de energía. *'Aura Psíquica:' Athena puede atacar enemigos con un Aura a su alrededor y usarla en sus puños para causar más daño. *'Teletransportación:' Athena puede teletransportarse a ella y a otros. *'Reflector Psíquico:' Athena puede crear una barrera que refleje proyectiles. *'Curación Psíquica:' Athena puede sanarse a sí misma y a otros con sus poderes. *'Fénix Psíquico:' Athena puede crear un gran fénix con su energía alrededor de ella. *'Capacidad Extra-sensorial:' Como es visto en KOF: Another Day, Athena puede sentir a gente en peligro. Ella puede usar esta habilidad también para adivinar eventos futuros. Habilidades *'Canto:' Athena es una estrella del J-Pop. Estilo de Pelea Athena aprendió Kung Fu con Chin Gentsai, posiblemente el estilo de Wing Chun. Su estancia de batalla esta aparentemente inspirada en Liuhebafa. Música *'Psycho Soldier "K.O.F. Version"' - The King of Fighters 94, 2002, Athena On Stage *'Senritsu no Dora' - The King of Fighters 95 *'Psycho Soldier Remix 96' - The King of Fighters 96 *'Psycho Soldier Remix 97' - The King of Fighters 97, SNK vs. Capcom: The Match of the Millennium *'Shin! Senritsu no Dora' - The King of Fighters 98 *'Psyco Sonic Trip ~Dance at the Paddy Field~' - The King of Fighters 99 *'Will' - The King of Fighters 2000 *'Psychic Guys' - The King of Fighters 2001 *'You Feel for Me' - The King of Fighters 2003 *'PURE ~at good old days~' - The King of Fighters XI, The King of Fighters XIII (Solo en versiones de consola como Type B) *'Purity Soldiers' - The King of Fighters XIII *'Psycho Soldier ~Super Chinese Remix~' - The King of Fighters 2002 Unlimited Match *'Theme "Athena"' - Athena: Awakening from the Ordinary Life *'The Life of an Idol' - Days of Memories (Koi wa Good Job!) *'Psychic Madonna' - Days of Memories (Boku to Kanojo to Koto no Koi, Sekai de Ichiban Atsui Fuyu) *'You Feel For Me' - Athena On Stage *'Psycho Dancer' - 100 Mega Shock! Image Songs * Psycho Soldier - Psycho Soldier * Psycho Soldier "K.O.F. Version" - The King of Fighters 94 * My Love ~Yuki wo Dashite~ - The King of Fighters 95, The King of Fighters '98 Ultimate Match (en Athena vs Kensou) * Psycho Soldier Remix 96 - The King of Fighters 96 * Koi wo Shiyo - The King of Fighters 96 * Koi wo Machi Kirenai - Neo Geo DJ Station * Psycho Soldier Remix 97 - The King of Fighters 97 * Present Holiday - for The King of Fighters 98 * Open Your Eye - Neo Geo DJ Station 2 * Kizudarake no Blue Moon - Psycho Soldier, The King of Fighters XI (puerto PS2) * The Song of Fighters II Dobladores * Rushina - Psycho Soldier (en el juego) * Kaori Shimizu - Psycho Soldier (canciones) * Reiko Fukai - The King of Fighters '94 * Moe Nagasaki - The King of Fighters '95 * Masae Yumi - Neo Geo CD Special * Tamao Satou - The King of Fighters '96 * Yukina Kurisu - The King of Fighters '97, The King of Fighters: Kyo * Haruna Ikezawa - The King of Fighters '98 ~ presente * Robyn Gryphe - KOF Maximum Impact (voz en Inglés) * Lily Kong - KOF Maximum Impact 2 (voz en Inglés) * Miwa Gardner - The King of Fighters XII (voz en Inglés) Apariciones *Psycho Soldier *The King of Fighters 94 *The King of Fighters 95 *Neo Geo CD Special - como guía *The King of Fighters 96 *The King of Fighters 97 *The King of Fighters: Kyo *The King of Fighters 98 *The King of Fighters R-1 *The King of Fighters R-2 *The King of Fighters 99 *Athena: Awakening from the Ordinary Life *SNK Gals' Fighters *SNK vs Capcom: Match of the Millenium *The King of Fighters 2000 - igual está como Another Striker en su versión diosa *Capcom vs SNK 2 *KOF EX *KOF EX 2 *The King of Fighters 2001 *The King of Fighters 2002 *The King of Fighters Neowave *KOF: Maximum Impact *The King of Fighters 2003 *KOF: Maximum Impact 2 *The King of Fighters XI *KOF: Maximum Impact Regulation A *The King of Fighters 2002: Unlimited Match *The King of Fighters XII *The King of Fighters XIII *The King of Fighters (pachinko) - personaje de ruleta *Maximum Impact - personaje de ruleta *KOF Sky Stage *Neo Geo Heroes: Ultimate Shooting *The King Of Fighters Memorial *The King Of Fighters Memorial Lv2 *The King of Fighters Online Cameos *Fatal Fury Special - cameo en el ending de Jubei Yamada *Shinsetsu Samurai Spirits: Bushidou Retsuden *Days of Memories *The King of Fighters 2 Animes *The King of Fighters: Another Day Personajes Similares *Princesa Athena *Asina *Athena Asamiya Heidern - es una version modificada del Mugen para Athena con la habilidad de batalla de Heidern Ver también *Athena Asamiya/Movimientos *Athena Asamiya/Atuendos Tarjetas Sprites The King Of Fighters Memorial Lv2 (Heidern Style) link=http://i843.photobucket.com/albums/zz355/Chocolat_Daly/Gif Athena XII-XIII/ztx5.gif|right link=http://caddie.smeenet.org/kof13/athena/athenaclassic03.gif|left left link=http://i843.photobucket.com/albums/zz355/Chocolat_Daly/Gif Athena XII-XIII/run_stop.gif|right rightleft Galería athena-k94.jpg|KOF 94 athena-95art.jpg|KOF 95 Athena96.jpg|KOF 96 athena-97alternaterare.jpg|KOF 97 athena-kof98.jpg|KOF 98 Athena99.jpg|KOF 99 athena-i92.jpg|KOF 99 Striker Image:Athena_asamiya_2000.jpg|''The King of Fighters 2000'' por Shinkiro Image:Athena_asamiya_2001.jpg|''The King of Fighters 2001'' por Nona AthenaCVS2Cap.jpg|Capcom Vs SNK 2 Capcom Artwork AthenaCVS2_SNK..jpg|Capcom Vs SNK 2 SNK Artwork Athena asamiya 2002.jpg|''The King of Fighters 2002'' por Nona Athena asamiya 2003.jpg|''The King of Fighters 2003'' por Falcoon Athena2003 Rechazo.gif|ArtWork Rechazado de KOF 2003 AthenaXI Rechazo.jpg|Rechazado de XI Athena asamiya xi.jpg|''The King of Fighters XI'' por Hiroaki Athena_kofXII.jpg|''The King of Fighters XII'' por Eisuke Ogura Image:Athena_asamiya_mi2.jpg|Athena en KOF: Maximum Impact 2 Image:Athena_asamiya_mi_b.jpg|Traje Alterno de Athena en KOF: Maximum Impact 2. Athena_mi2.jpg|Diseño de Athena en Maximum Impact AthenaAD.jpg|Another Day 011.png|Trofeo Athena KOF XIII 019 Idolo Psycho Soldier (secreto).jpg|Logro Athena KOF XII 1895412-gallarycard117.png Athena.jpg|KOF Neowave AthenaSSTage.png|The King Of Fighters Sky Stage AthenaGalsFighters.png|SNK Gals Fighters Athena-99-concept.jpg|KOF 99 Athena_asamiya_ex2.jpg|KOF EX2 Athenawin94.gif|Ganadora de KOF 94 Athena95win.gif|Ganadora KOF95 Athena96win.gif|Ganadora KOF 96 Athena97win.gif|Ganadora 97 Athena98win.gif|Ganadora KOF98 Athena99win.gif|Ganadora KOF99 Athena2000win.gif|Ganadora KOF2000 Athena2001win.gif|Ganadora KOF2001 athenakofxi.png|Ganadora KOF XI Athena_XII_win.jpg|Ganadora XII AthenaWinXIII.png|Ganadora KOF XIII 18879_226127900898_6966196_n.jpg|KOF 2000 Como ella misma de Stricker athena..jpg a-.jpg athena colors kof xiii.gif Curiosidades *La nacionalidad de Athena es japonesa (dato confirmado por las fuentes oficiales de SNK),sin embargo, en ocasiones se ha pensado que ella es china, debido a que en los primeros KOF, Athena y su equipo representaban a ese país y es donde Athena vive por lo usual. *En Psycho Soldiers y en los últimos KOF, Athena tiene el pelo color rosa, pero en los primeros KOF, el color de su cabello es morado. * En el manual del juego "Psycho Soldiers" de NES, menciona que Athena es la reencarnación de la diosa Athena y que Kensou era la reencarnación del guerrero protector de la diosa, que posee el poder del dragón. *En los KOF 2002 Y 2003, al hacer Athena su SDM (super Deseperation Move) cuando va a dar el golpe final, en una secuencia alternativa, aparece usando la armadura, escudo (en la espalda) y la espada que usaba en su encarnación original. *Athena es la única chica de la saga de KOF, que ha estado presente en todos los juegos de KOF, incluyendo las versiones portátiles y no ha estado ausente en ninguno, también ha estado en las versiones online que se han intentado sacar (como en el mas reciente "The King Of Fighters World", donde ella, junto con Kyo, Iori y Terry llevan los roles protagonistas). *En cada juego de KOF, Ha llevado un traje distinto. *El el juego KOF 97, hay un final especial llamado "Old Heroes Team" consiste en Athena, Ralf y Clark del Ikari Warriors Team, Athena salió con un micro-bikini. Pruebas de KOF XIII thumb|left|335px Categoría:Personajes Femeninos Categoría:Personajes de The King of Fighters Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes de Psycho Soldier Categoría:Nacidos en Marzo Categoría:Personajes de China Categoría:Personajes KOF XIII Categoría:Personajes KOF '94 Categoría:Personajes KOF '94 REBOUT Categoría:Personajes KOF '95 Categoría:Personajes de Japón Categoría:Mascotas de SNK Categoría:Personajes Psiquicos Categoría:Personajes con Talento Musical Categoría:Personajes de The King Of Fighters Memorial Categoría:Mujeres Atractivas del KOF Categoría:Personajes de Maximum Impact Categoría:Finalista Torneo KoF